JUST SAY THE WORD
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: Inuyasha thinks he can have Kagome and Kikyo both to himself , but A certain Futuristic Miko thinks otherwise. KAG X KOG X INU  ONE SHOT!


Kagome completely froze as his arm snaked around her waist pulling her body close to him. "Kagome ..."he spoke in a gentle tone.

_' Oh no! ' _she looked into his golden orbs clouded with desire and gasped. "Inu ...Inuyasha" She whispered swallowing the small lump in her throat.

The hanyou only ignored her and nuzzled the crook of her neck enjoying her scent. The miko tried to push away, but the hanyou held tighter to her small frame.

"I want you Kagome.." he whispered in her ear; lightly breathing on her neck sending cold chills up her spine.

_' No! Don't say that Inuyasha! '_ she thought her body tensing '_Please don't do this to me again' _The miko sighed letting a tear escape her eye. She was tired of being confused and heartbroken by the hanyou. Inuyasha Didn't seem to know what he wanted. Didn't seem to know what he felt, and it caused her great pain.Everytime she thought she was over him, he would always pull her back in some way.

Inuyasha's thumb ran across her cheek to wipe away her fallen tears. "Don't cry Kagome ... I hate it when you do that." He tilted her head upward then pressed his lips against hers.

Kagome stumbled back a bit in shock then found herself pinned against a tree by the hanyou. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands roamed all the curves of her body.His tongue traced the lines of her lips begging for entrance and she accepted willingly.

His hand wondered under her shirt and cupped her breast slightly squeezing them before stroking the bud of her hardened nipple.

"I know you want me Kagome ... I can smell your arousal."

He smirked cockily once they parted receiveing a sharp glare from HIS miko. He grinned and licked his lips longingly.

_'Damnit she looks sexy when shes angry ... with those rosey cheeks, arched eye brows ,and those lips twisted into a frown' _he thought. How can some one so innocent can turn another on so much without trying?

"Inuyasha!!!!" a woman's voice called.

"Lady Kagome." A males voice yelled not to long after.

The couple jumped away when there was a sudden rustling in the bushes then Miroku and Sango appeared from behind.

"There you are! We been looking all over for you two!" exclaimed the Demon slayer.

"Yes we were very worried, but I see there is nothing to worry about huh?" Kagome blushed as the monk gave them a knowing smile. Inuyasha turned away crossing his arms.

"Feh! I don't see what ya Worrying about! I'm pretty sure we could handle our selfs." He grumbled still upset the two had ruined his plans.

" Well the sun is setting so maybe we should start a fire and eat?"Kagome suggested.

"I think that Maybe a very good Idea Lady Kagome." Miroku Laughed hearing his stomach growl.

"Then its settled then lets go Inu Baka!" Kagome joked pulling the hanyou by his hand. Inuyasha growled and mumbled under his breath about worthless monks and stupid girls from the future causing the miko to laugh.

It was late and most of the Inu-gang were sound asleep. Well all except Inuyasha and Kagome, who both pretended to be sleeping.

Kagome was to busy thinking about the heated kiss the two had shared earlier while Inuyasha on the hand, was deep in thought about some one else.

He could smell her scent coming closer as each second passed. The hanyou glanced down at the " sleeping" miko with an eagered grin.

_' Good She's asleep. Wouldn't want her to walk in on me and Kikyo again. I swear I almost lost her last time, and I can't let that happen. ' _ he thought with a determined look. He would have both Kikyo AND Kagome if it was the last thing he'd do . He couldn't choose between the two so he wouldn't.

**Inuyasha ... come to me...**

A cold voice whispered causing the hanyou to rise from the tree. He looked forward to see a couple of soul stealers waiting to guide him to his dead priestess.

" Don't worry I'm coming Kikyo." he whispered unaware that Kagome had heard.

Sapphire Orbs narrowed at the site before them.

'_So he's going to see Kikyo again huh? ' _Kagome thought bitterly ._ ' I knew I couldn't trust you Inuyasha! You lying dog!' _

The miko propped her elbows up and rested her chin on her palm angrily.

_( I can't believe I gave myself to that two timer. ) _Kagome growled. _( I guess the saying is true One night of pleasure equals a life time of pain, but I'll be damned if that Half- breed ever touches my body again! )_

The miko's face twisted at the thought and she immediately felt dirty. She groaned then unsconsciously began to scrub her arms with her nails until they turned red.

(_ Well atleast I was smart enough to bring back protection from my time. I'd hate to be stuck with him forever _) She scoffed.

_(As soon as the jewel is completed I'm going home ... to move on with my life.)_

She took a quick glance around camp to see everyone still sleeping peacefully.

"Maybe what I need is a good soak in the springs to clear my mind." She mumbled softly while grabbing her bath supplies then her bow and arrows.

Kagome excitedly exited camp and made her way to the springs. She stripped from her dirty clothes then slowly dipped into the warm water.

"Ahhh this is much better... " she sighed happily while closing her eyes and leaning against a rock.

" hmmm I must agree." A deep voice laced with amusement spoke.

The miko's eyes snapped open and glanced over toward the sound of the very familar voice.

There sitting across from her was no other than the young wolf prince of the Eastern lands.

" Kouga!" She squeaked with her mouth gaped open.

" Well hello to you too Kagome. " Kouga grinned cockily with his icy blue orbs fixed on her .

To say the miko was shocked would be a complete understatement, she found herself immobile and lost for words as she stared at the Wolf in all his glory. Never in her life had she dreamed of him being so goreous, sure she always knew he was handsome, but this was taking sexiness to a whole nother level.

His long black hair that was usually in a high pony tail now flowed freely down his shoulders and pooled around him in the water. His muscular chest which usually was covered in armor and furs was well toned and his body seemed to have a radiant glow around it.

" If you are quite done with your examination could you explain why you're all the way out here unprotected and where's mutt-face?" Kouga gave Kagome a boyish smile once she realized she was staring and turned red.

" I can take care of myself!" She quickly snapped back. " And who cares where that Damn hanyou is...he can follow that bitch to hell for all I care " she mumbled under her breath while looking down.

Kouga heard her clearly and quickly swam over and pulled her body to his.

"Its going to be alright Kagome. Don't let that Stupid idiot's actions hurt you. " He growled and calmly stroked her hair while her head rested on his bare chest.

Kagome would have thought it was very sweet had they not been naked! She could hardly focus on his words, because of the simple fact their bodies were touching. And the constant rubbing of his very erect member against her thigh.

Her eyes widened when the wolf youkai gave a Small groan and called her name while grinding his heated body against hers.

"Kouga .." Kagome whispered weakly.

" I could take the pain away Kagome ... I'll make it all better all you have do is say one word."

He trailed his tongue across her neck and up to her ear with small nibbles here and there.

" I know you don't love me the way I want you to... and I accept that but please just give me tonight ... let me have you until the sun rises for this one time." He pleaded huskily while running his fangs against her deligate flesh.

Kagome shivered.

"Just say the word ..." Kouga repeated.

They sat for a while in silence while Kouga patiently waited for the miko's answer.

"Yes." She finally replied recieving a knowing smile from the wolf.


End file.
